Dawn of a New Warrior
by skippiiz
Summary: Serena and the Sailor Scouts have discovered a new enemy, one who is far powerful than anything they have ever known...a best friend. R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters related. It is all by Naoko Takeuchi.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One**

_It was a beautiful, warm summers' afternoon in Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity and her husband, King Darien strolled with their young daughter, Rini, and behind them, the palace loomed magnificently. Members of Serenity's court entered the palace as they pleased; the next meeting was not until the next night. All was peaceful. Suddenly, dark, evil clouds engulfed the bright blue sky and it started to hail. Crystal Tokyo became a city of screams as everyone scrambled to find shelter. This was one of many sudden storms that appeared out of the blue. Rini screamed as a bolt of lightning struck near her tiny foot. Serenity gasped as a mysterious cloaked figure glided towards them, unaffected by the hailstorm. The figure stretched out its arms and its hands started to glow purple. Serenity gasped again as a powerful blast of purple energy surged towards her, Rini and Darien. She reached for the Imperial Silver Crystal, but it was too late. For a fleeting moment before she slipped away into darkness, Serenity thought she saw a familiar piece of metal upon the figure's forehead…_

Serena Tsukino gasped as her alarm clock went off. _What a strange dream,_ she thought. But she was catapulted out of her thoughts by her black talking cat and guardian, Luna.

"Serena!" Luna cried. "Wake up! You are going to be late again!" Luna's large red eyes were bright and alert as she heaved off Serena's bedcover.

"Alright Luna, I'm coming, I'm coming." Serena yawned and stretched. _Stupid school. Why can't it start at a reasonable time, say, eleven?_ Mondays were the worst. She always stayed up way too late on a Sunday night watching her favourite TV show, Sailor V or on the phone to one of her friends. Serena was like most teenagers, except for one small thing, rather, one big thing. She was not only a fifteen year old year nine student, but she was also the crime-fighting, super heroine Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon's role was to fight crime and defence love, justice and peace and also to find the Moon Princess. Things took a turn for the best when she discovered that _she _was in fact the Moon Princess. Sailor Moon was the leader of a team called the Sailor Scouts. Then she remembered something that made her grin and poke a finger at Luna.

"But Luna, you're forgetting something. It's a public day off today, remember?"

"You were supposed to meet the girls at Rei's temple, remember?" Luna replied.

"What for?" Serena whined, yanking at the hair-ties in her long, blonde pigtails. "There haven't been any signs of bad guys for months."

"We're going there to discuss Scout business, now hurry up and get dressed. You have two minutes before I'm shoving you out the door." Luna said, her head held high. She left the room so that Serena could get changed.

Five minutes later, Serena was out the door in record time. She huffed and puffed as her and Luna raced to the bus stop. At the bus stop, Serena was happy to see that her friends were already there. Lita Jenkins turned her head and waved at Serena.

"Hey Lita!" Serena cried as she ran full speed towards her brown-haired friend. Like Serena, Lita was also a Sailor Scout. Lita became Sailor Jupiter, a shocking pro at electrical martial arts.

"Hey Serena, and about time too." Lita greeted Serena. Serena greeted her other friends, Ami Anderson and Mina Minako. They too were Sailor Scouts. Super-smart strategist Ami became Sailor Mercury, master of freezing ice attacks. Mina, a flirty and vivacious blonde, became the cool, love-defending Sailor Venus. Like Serena, Mina had a guardian too, the white cat, Artemis.

"Rei is waiting for us at the temple." Ami said with her delicate voice. "The next bus should be arriving any second…" as if on cue, the bus pulled up at the stop and the girls filed on.

At the temple, Rei Hino, aka the fiery Sailor Mars rushed up to Serena and the girls, obviously annoyed.

"What took you so long?" Rei fired at Serena, but Ami cut in before Serena had the chance to retaliate.

"Rei, please, it wasn't her fault. The bus was late. We were all late too." She insisted. Rei calmed down and nodded.

"So why are we here, anyway?" Mina asked.

"Central Control said there was a new enemy to look out for." Luna answered. "I'm not sure what exactly we're looking out for, but I do know that it could be anyone."

"Do you remember Anne and Alan?" Artemis asked. The girls nodded.

Anne and Alan were two villains who disguised themselves as humans. Serena understood what Artemis was trying to say. It could be anyone, even those you least expect.

Rei sighed. She dropped the broom that was in her hand and sat of one of the stone steps.

"Just when we thought things might turn around for us. I mean, we defeated those Nega-slimes from the future. We saved 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. What more can we possibly do?" Rei let out another exasperated sigh.

"I agree with Rei." Ami said, nodding. "But we need to find out as much as possible about our new enemy. Who is he? Where did he come from? Why is he here?" Ami continued, deep in thought. She whipped out her tiny personal computer and started typing away. "I'll start searching on my computer."

"That's a good idea, Ami." Luna said. "But don't narrow it down to just male enemies. There a plenty of horrible female ones out there too."

Serena shuddered as she remembered back to their fight with Queen Beryl.

"That's right." Mina said. "Is there anything else we need to discuss, because I should really get back to my…uh…homework." She tried suppressing a giggle but it didn't work. They all knew what she was really saying. She wanted to get back to perving on that really hot new guy at her school.

"No, there isn't. Serena, shouldn't you be getting back to your homework that's been piling up on your bed for the past two weeks?" Luna said, throwing Serena a knowing look.

"Oh, Luna! You know I'd much rather hang out with my friends…" Serena glanced at Rei, who started sweeping. She then glanced at Mina, Lita and Ami who all pretended they were busy. "Oh, you guys are so mean!" She stuck her tongue out at them and she and Luna left the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lita felt really bad about pretending she was too busy to hang out with Serena, but it was for her own good. She need to pass year nine in order to get into the High School that they were all going to. Lita knew Serena would never get her homework done, but at least Lita could go to the Arcade and visit Andrew the hottie, alone. She grinned and her pace quickened. She sped around the corner leaving a trail of dust behind her. She was so close to the Arcade when…WHAM! She ran headfirst into something, or rather, someone. Sprawled on the ground, Lita looked up. A familiar head of black hair and handsome eyes looked down at her. Darien, Serena's boyfriend, stretched out his arm and Lita took his hand. With one heave, Lita was back onto her feet.

"Sorry about that," Lita said, her cheeks turning bright red. She looked into Darien's eyes and smiled. _What am I doing?_ Lita thought. _This is Darien here, Serena's boy. I can't go looking into his eyes like that…but they're so dreamy…what am I saying? I don't even like him like that…_

"But he looks like my old boyfriend…" Lita's eyes widened as she realised what she had said out loud.

"Sorry? What did you say Lita?" Darien asked, puzzled.

"Oh!" Lita laughed loudly and awkwardly. "Nothing, nothing! Just mumbling to myself! Well, gotta go! Bye, Darien…" Lita waved, and quickly ran into the safety of the Arcade.

There, she spotted him. _Soft, sandy hair, gorgeous green eyes…mmm what more can a girl ask for? It's a pity he's got a girlfriend…_ Lita waved at Andrew and he came over.

"Hey Lita! I haven't seen you here in a while. Is Rei here with you?" Andrew asked casually. Lita stopped. _What? Rei?_

"Uh…no. She's not. Why do you ask?" Lita replied. Then a thought struck her. _What if he likes her? That would explain it. Grrrr why does Rei always have to steal everyone else's boyfriends…er…I mean…crushes?_ Andrew pulled out a red bracelet from his pocket. It looked strangely familiar…_ That's Rei's bracelet! What's he doing with her bracelet? I knew it! She gave him that bracelet and he likes her!_

"Rei left her bracelet behind last time you were here. I would have given it back sooner, but none of you came in until now." Andrew said. He handed Lita the bracelet and she pocketed it. _Well, that explains a lot…_Lita felt humiliated and dumb, so she left the Arcade straight after that. Something blonde caught her eye, but before Lita had the chance to see what it was, it was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ami had no luck with the search for their enemy. _Well, who said it was going to be easy?_ She thought to herself.

"There has got to be a way to narrow down the search." Ami said to herself. It was a gorgeous afternoon, so she thought she'd sit outside for a while. She glanced down the street and noticed a girl of about fifteen stopped in the middle of the footpath. She was pivoting, looking lost. She noticed Ami and shyly walked up to her. Ami was sitting on the park bench, and moved over to let the girl sit down. The girl had dark hair that appeared dark blonde in the sunlight and there seemed to be something on her mind.

"You seem a little lost. Is there anything I can do?" Ami asked, quickly pocketing her super computer.

"Yes, there might be," the girl said. "You see, I just transferred here from the other side of town, and I don't know where anything is. My map doesn't help, and I'm really worried."

"Where are you mother and father?" Ami asked.

"They're…not here." The girl quickly said. She changed the subject. "I'm supposed to go to a new school. Ota Junior High, it's called. I know it's a bit pointless, seeing how there is only one term left but I heard it's a really good school and I'd like to get the best education I can. I'm not exactly the brightest of girls, but I really need to get into Crossroads High. Ota High is just impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, but I know what you mean." Ami smiled as she began to introduce herself. "My name is Ami Anderson and I go to Crossroads Junior High. It's not far from Ota Junior High. In fact, one of my good friends goes to Ota Junior High. I'll introduce you to her sometime."

"It's very nice to meet you Ami. I'm Rena. I would like to meet your friend. Is it possible to see her today? It would be good to see a familiar face on my first day of school tomorrow." Rena asked.

"Yes of course! No problem at all!" Ami smiled friendly. _Looks like my search for the enemy will have to continue later…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Rena giggled to herself. _Perfect._, she thought, _this girl is so gullible._ Rena smiled darkly as Ami rang the doorbell to her friend's place. A pretty, blue-eyed blonde answered the door.

"Oh, hey Ami! What a surprise! And who's this gorgeous girl?" The blonde spoke with a very bubbly attitude, but she seemed friendly enough. The blonde smiled warmly at Rena.

"Hello Mina. This is Rena. She just transferred here from the other side of town. I hope you don't mind us coming over. She's going to be attending your school and I thought it would be easier if she knew someone there already." Ami said. Her voice was high-pitched and it irritated Rena. She sounded so nerdy.

"Oh, sure, not at all! Come in." Mina opened the door to let Ami and Rena in. Rena gasped in surprise as a white cat with a strange crescent moon shaped patch on its forehead approached the girls. "Oh," Mina giggled. "This is Artemis. Don't worry, he doesn't bite!" _Artemis? What a weird name for a cat…and what's this crescent moon shape on its forehead? _ Rena decided she wouldn't worry about it. She focused on the task at hand. What was it exactly that she was supposed to do?

She was to find the warrior called Sailor Moon and get rid of her. But why? Rena had no idea. She couldn't even remember her past. She could only remember from a couple of months ago, when her master gave her this strange task. She knew Sailor Moon was a threat to the Nega Moon Kingdom, but could she pose such a danger that Rena had to destroy her? She had seen pictures of this so called Champion of Justice. She was rather pretty and looked strangely like her former queen. Other than the fact that Sailor Moon was the Negaverse's second greatest enemy, Neo-Queen Serenity being the greatest, Sailor Moon seemed like a rather loyal friend and leader.

"So, Rena, when do you start at Ota Junior High?" Mina asked, cocking her pretty head to one side.

"I'm supposed to start tomorrow, but I have no idea where to go." Rena said, putting on a fake, innocent voice. Behind Rena's sweet smile, an evil warrior laid in wait for the blonde haired soldier, Sailor Moon. _Hold on,_ a sudden thought struck Rena,_ Sailor Moon is blonde haired, and so is this girl. Although she looks nothing like the Sailor Moon I've seen in pictures, she could be just like I am when in true form. When in true form she could look completely different, her true form. _Rena smiled innocently as an evil plan unravelled secretly in the privacy of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Mina had just gotten out of the shower when the doorbell rang. Reaching for the first thing she saw, a yellow dress on the end of her bed, she quickly dressed and went to greet her visitor. She was home alone, and she wasn't expecting any company, so she was very surprised to see Ami Anderson and a girl she had never met before on her doorstep. While Mina and Ami were both part of the Sailor Scouts, Mina had never been particularly close to Ami or the other girls. She had known them the least amount of time, and for nearly all of her life she was fighting crime on her own as Sailor V. With Artemis as her only companion, she had never really become close to any humans, with Serena as an exception.

She welcomed Ami into her home and greeted the other girl, Rena.

"Hello Mina. This is Rena Evans. She will be attending Ota Junior High tomorrow and I thought it might be easier on her if she knew someone there already. I hope we're not bothering you." Ami said.

"Oh sure, not at all. Come in." Mina opened the door wider to let them in. She smiled at Rena, although as Rena walked past her, Mina felt a strange vibe, like there was something about this girl that was not quite right. Rena did look a bit suspicious. Her eyes were very mysterious, and Mina was not sure whether she could trust this girl. _What was Ami thinking, picking up random girls from the street and bringing them into my home?_ _Maybe this girl isn't so bad, though, because Ami is a smart girl, and she wouldn't just make friends with anyone. _Mina's thoughts were much more positive now, and she reassured herself that Rena was good and that maybe, just maybe, she could possibly trust her with their secret, the secret that Mina hadn't even told her closest friends at Ota Junior High. Mina was Sailor Venus, a soldier fighting for love and for peace, on behalf of her planet Venus, which she ruled as Princess. Each of the Sailor Scouts ruled as Princesses of their respective planets. Ami was the Princess of Mercury, Lita the Princess of Jupiter, Rei of Mars and so on and so forth. It was a bit difficult to see her as one day possibly becoming Queen of Venus, but Mina decided she had better not dwell on something so far into the maybe future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Serena couldn't believe what she saw. Lita purposely ran into Darien, HER boyfriend! Serena was coming out of her favourite Ice Cream shop and was devouring her favourite flavour Ice Cream (chocolate, of course), when she saw her friend and ally purposely running into Darien. As if it wasn't enough that Lita lied and said she was too busy to go to the Arcade with Serena, but now this?!

"Luna, did you just see what I saw?" Serena gaped at Luna, anger starting to spread across her face.

"Yes, Serena I did. Although, now, I'm not quite sure it was on purpose…" Luna said, scratching her head with her paw.

"Oh, don't worry Luna. I know what I saw, and what I saw was that lowlife scum running into MY boyfriend on PURPOSE. I always knew she had a thing for him. Let me guess…he looks like her old boyfriend!" Serena started yelling insults at Lita who had disappeared into the Arcade, apparently not noticing.

"Now she's going to steal Andrew as well?! What a s…!" But what Lita was Serena never got to, because she came to a conclusion that overruled whatever it was that she was about to say. "Something is up and I want to know what is going on!" With that, Serena marched towards the Arcade, her face bright red with rage.

As Serena stormed through the doors of the Arcade, she noticed Andrew giving Lita something. It looked like a bracelet.

"Oh, Lita I am so going to murder you! How dare you accept that from Andrew! He has a girlfriend! And Andrew! You're such a two timing sleaze!" Serena hissed from behind one of the videogame machines. She hid even lower as she watched Lita start walking towards the door, her face bright red. Lita stopped, and turned to where Serena was. Serena held her breath. Lita shrugged and walked out. When Lita was gone, Serena marched up to Andrew.

"Andrew, what were you…" but before Serena could finish her sentence, the phone rang and Andrew had to answer it.

"I'm sorry Serena, its Rita on the phone. It'll have to wait, ok?" Andrew apologised. Serena growled under breath and marched out the door, her shoulders very tense and her hands curled into fists. She was very angry. She wanted to get Lita back for running into Darien on purpose, and for going behind Rita's back and secretly seeing Andrew. It was very obvious that the two of them were an item, because why would Andrew have given Lita that bracelet? Serena wanted Lita to come out and say that she liked Andrew so much that now they were going out. And she knew just how to do that!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Rei poked her head out from where she was hiding. She saw it. It was a strange, glowing rock that started shifting form. It was on the roof of a deserted mansion, and it was very dark where Rei was. How did she come across it? Was it the Negaverse's? Rei's intuition told her that it was definitely evil. She was walking down the road, about to go shopping when she stumbled upon the mansion. It had never been there before. Either that or Rei had just not noticed it. But it was definitely deserted and it was falling apart. The windows were boarded, the grass was long and the veranda was crumbling into pieces. There was a "Keep Out" sign on the large iron gate, but it didn't keep Rei out. She ventured inside, wonder filling her insides. She strolled onto the roof and that's where she noticed the light coming from this rock. She hid behind a pillar, and looked out. There was nothing except this rock. She got quite a shock when it started shifting shape. It was growing and growing until it was about the size of a tall human. It started getting thinner and thinner until it was the width of a slim person. Then, the rock started growing arms and legs and soon enough it had turned into a human. This human, a woman, had long, black matted hair and her face was very gaunt. She had an evil grin and was bearing very large fangs. Her eyes were cold and bright yellow. Her ears were pointed and she looked very much like an evil cat. Her nose was two slits and her fingernails were sharp and long. Rei knew this was a Nega Monster. Should she fight this Nega Monster? The Sailor Scouts were not here to help her. _I can handle it on my own. If Serena can be Sailor Moon, then I should be able to tackle this creep no problem._ Rei's mind was made up.

"So, you think you can defeat me?" The Nega Monster hissed. "I don't think so. I am Catnimp, and I am the strongest warrior there ever was!" Catnimp laughed evilly.

"Oh yeah?" Rei snickered. "I highly doubt it. Wait till you see my fab moves, kitty." Rei prepared herself for battle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight  
**

Lita shuddered as she thought about her and Darien hooking up. What would the others think? And Serena…she'd be so mad. Oh, what would she do? Whenever she was confused, she'd always go up to her favourite ice cream shop and have a thick shake. She looked out the window. It was getting late, and she still had heap of homework to do. She could go to Rei's temple, make a wish or two and then watch while Rei made one of her fire readings. _ Nah, _she decided, _it's too late, and I don't particularly want to see anyone right now. _ Lita sighed and slurped up the last few drops of her shake. She licked her lips and sat back in her chair. She noticed some commotion out on the street. A young woman was desperately trying to get away from a man. Lita gasped in shock as she noticed the young woman was clutching a baby to her chest. The baby was crying, and the woman, most likely its mother, was also in tears.

Lita raced outside. The woman tripped, and fell onto her back. The baby was still safely in its mother's arms, unharmed. The man was approaching slowly. He was grinning evilly, his eyes were cold and his arms were outstretched. Lita forgot all about her bumping into Darien and hid behind the brick wall, waiting for the right moment. There were a couple of little kids walking up the street, and Lita couldn't transform, because they would see her. When the kids had completely vanished from sight, Lita fumbled around in her pocket for her Jupiter Pen. She threw it in the air.

"JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!" Lita thrust her hand into the air. She caught her pen and bolts of lighting engulfed her body, making her clothes vanish and replace Lita with her new Sailor Soldier uniform. Lita had become Sailor Jupiter. It was a split second transformation, and when she had finished her transformation, the woman and the baby were still on the floor, and the man was still approaching. The woman screamed and the man started laughing.

"I don't know why you are screaming, woman." He said, and his teeth were now bared. "You and your baby will be valuable to the Negaverse! Come! Come to our side! We will reward you well!" The man's booming voice rose high into the trees. Birds were frightened out of their nests and a strange wind howled, making the daylight seem darker.

"I don't believe it!" Sailor Jupiter said to herself, "This dude is from the Negaverse! I thought we got rid of them!" She watched as the man kept bargaining with the woman, who refused to join him.

"No? You won't join us? Well then, I guess I shall just have to kill you!" The man cupped his hands, and sent a large black ball of energy towards the woman. The woman screamed again. Sailor Jupiter knew her time to defend had come. She swiftly slid in front of the woman, protecting her. The woman blinked.

"Huh? Sailor Jupiter! But where are your friends?" the woman asked. Sailor Jupiter had not time to reply, but nevertheless hastily answered.

"They're busy." She said. _No time for explanations._ "I want you to take your baby and run for it!" Sailor Jupiter cried.

Sailor Jupiter had to think quickly. The black ball of energy was coming straight towards her. If she used her Thunder Crash, she could burst the ball of energy, but then the man would have time to get away. But if she used her Thunder Cap Zap, then she could hit the man, but then the energy would get her! The ball of energy was heading straight for Sailor Jupiter and it was increasing speed with every inch. Sailor Jupiter had no time for an attack. She dived for cover and the energy just missed her cheek.

"Argh, rats. You're one of those annoying Sailor Soldiers aren't you?" The man questioned.

"That's right, although I'm not so sure annoying is the word you'd want to use. I'd probably say: powerful, elegant, strong...?" Sailor Jupiter jumped up to face the man. "I thought we got rid of you lot!"

"Not quite." He said. "You see, the Nega Moon Kingdom has many people. We ruled under one person, Prince Diamond, and since it was you and your team of little girls who murdered him, we, his brothers, sisters and followers, will get you for it, even if it is the last thing we do! But, it is not even you, Sailor Jupiter, who we are after. It is that ugly witch Sailor Moon we want, who Prince Diamond fell for, leading him straight to his death. Once we get rid of Sailor Moon, getting rid of the rest of you will be easy."

"Don't count on it! You have no idea who you're messing with, and if it's the last thing I do, I'll make sure you never get your hands on Sailor Moon. You'll have to defeat me first!" Sailor Jupiter's earrings sparkled as she put her hands together, like she was about to clap for someone. Little thunder bolts sneaked out from inside her clasped hands. She opened her hands, outstretched her arms and held a big bolt of lightning. She swung her arm back to gather force and then threw the bolt of lighting at the Prince Diamond follower.

"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!" The attack hit the man, but only wounded him, and he recovered instantly. Sailor Jupiter frowned. Her strongest attack wasn't working! She tried again.

"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!" She doubled the amount of attack she threw, but still, the man recovered. The tired her attack three more times, but he either dodged or he recovered from being hit. Sailor Jupiter was about to give up hope when she felt a new power inside of her. She called to the heavens, to her planet Jupiter.

"I call upon Jupiter, the mighty warrior, guardian of good and punisher of evil! Guardian Jupiter, give me the strength and the power to defeat this foe from the Nega Moon Kingdom!" Very similar to her Thunder Clap Zap, Sailor Jupiter threw a much more powerful ball of sparkling green light.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" This time, it was a successful hit. The man was wounded a great deal, and could not recover. He clutched his side, and shook a fist at Sailor Jupiter.

"I shall return, and when I do, you and your Sailor friends had better be prepared for battle! No one can defeat our strongest warrior!" He laughed as he dissolved into nothing.

------------------------------------------------

**A/N.** Woo this chapter was longer and better than the others….the chapters will start to be more like this, because the story is finally starting to take shape. We still have forever to go though :|The next chapter is coming soon, but only if I get reviews....sooo you better get reviewing if you want to know what happens :)


End file.
